Algo más elevado
by Joanne Distte
Summary: Igor Karkarov descubre que está más solo de lo que pensaba. Traducción de Something greater, de furiosity. Dolohov & Karkarov. No slash.


**Disclaimer: Personajes y demás pertenecen a JKR. Algunas frases del final de la historia están sacadas del cuarto libro, de la parte del juicio. La historia es de furiosity, a la que podéis encontrar en Livejournal bajo ese nick. El original está en inglés, se titula "Something greater" y es orgásmico :D**

**N/A. Originalmente escrita para un concurso de la comunidad LJ hogwartselite. Ganador del segundo puesto. Los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos y apreciados.**

**N/T. Leí esta historia por recomendación de Marlene hace eones, y ahora que me está dando por traducir otras cosas aparte de los fics de Sionnain me acordé. Pedí permiso y me dejó :3 Así que aquí os la traigo. Seguramente es una de las pocas historias que hay en inglés sobre estos personajes, así que ya ni os digo en castellano xD la escribió hace bastantes años, creo recordar que ni siquiera había salido el de HBP... Encontraréis fallos con el canon creo recordar (como la descripción de Doholov). De todas formas, sigue siendo buenísima, y completamente diferente a lo que se suelen ver de los mortífagos. Da gusto encontrar ideas así, y si encima están bien plasmadas ni os cuento :) Me ha costado la vista traducirlo por cierto jaja, tiene detalles en plan... rusos xD y la forma de hablar de Dolohov y tal, jodidísimo XD menos mal que tuai me ha hecho de beta, porque sino omg, no lo subo ni de coña. ¡Besitos!**

**ALGO MÁS ELEVADO**

Igor Karkarov odiaba Londres.

Odiaba el nocivo olor de los gases de escape, ese gris que cubría todo, incluso en los días más soleados; el aire húmedo que parecía meterse bajo la piel y quedarse ahí sin importar cuántas horas uno pasase delante de una ardiente chimenea. Odiaba a los Muggles. Los Muggles de Londres eran más aborrecibles que el resto.

Igor se remangó la mangas de su chaqueta con irritación y se quedó mirando el cartel de la calle, entrecerrando los ojos. Clerkenwell: ese era el lugar. Contempló el otro lado de la calle y vio el cartel del restaurante en la esquina. Subiéndose el cuello para protegerse del viento, cruzó de acera, y luego empujó la puerta del restaurante. Sus botas hicieron un ruido sordo al subir las escaleras, de camino al bar.

Arriba, un hombre fornido que rondaba los sesenta estaba sentado en una mesa dominada por un samovar ¹ y repleta de entremeses y bebidas. El hombre tenía el pelo corto, rapado, mandíbula cuadrada y una frente prominente que parecía sobresalir sobre sus ojos como si fuera una especie de extraña cornisa.

-Hola -saludó el hombre con una voz ronca, baja-. Soy Dolohov. Tú eres Karkarov, ¿sí?

Igor parpadeó y asintió. ¿Ese era Antonin Dolohov?

-He escuchado muchas cosas buenas de ti -dijo.

-No las creas. Soy un cabrón.

Igor le ofreció una pequeña y dubitativa sonrisa, pero Dolohov se limitó a mirarlo.

-¿No te vas a sentar? -preguntó al cabo de un momento.

Igor se quitó la chaqueta y, después de cubrir el respaldo de una de las sólidas sillas de madera con ella, tomó asiento.

-Come -dijo Dolohov.

-No tengo hambre, gracias -respondió Igor, mintiendo entre dientes.

Las cejas de Dolohov se juntaron y dejó un paquete de cigarrillos sobre la mesa. Dio un par de golpecitos con la mano a la parte superior del paquete, luego lo abrió.

-Mira -dijo después de ponerse un cigarrillo en los labios y encenderlo-. He estado con el Señor Oscuro desde el principio. Si te manda a trabajar conmigo, tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga.

Igor tragó el considerable nudo que se le había formado súbitamente en la garganta y miró a Dolohov mientras éste dejaba escapar dos hilos gemelos de humo gris por su nariz. Asintió despacio... Después de todo, cuando había aceptado la Marca Tenebrosa, sabía que estaba uniéndose a una organización con su propia estructura de poder. Dolohov era mayor e Igor tenía que bailar a su son.

-Bien -dijo Dolohov después del asentimiento de Igor-. Ahora, come.

Igor alargó la mano para coger un trozo de pan blanco y empezó a extender un poco de mantequilla sobre él.

-¿Eres de los Karkarov de Vólogda? -preguntó Dolohov después de que Igor se hubiera comido su quinto emparedado.

Igor negó con la cabeza.

-Somos primos lejanos -explicó-. Mis abuelos emigraron de Petrogrado en 1917.

-Lo llamas Petrogrado. Me gusta -dijo Dolohov-. Buen nombre ruso, no como _San Petersburgo_. ²

Había puesto dos vasos en la mesa y aceró una de las botellas de vodka, la abrió y sirvió un poco.

-Por la madre patria -exclamó, levantando el vaso.

Declinar la bebida habría sido más que grosero, así que Igor cogió el vaso y brindó en el aire.

-Beberé por eso.

Vaciaron sus vasos. Dolohov se acercó un trozo de pan de centeno a la nariz y aspiró profundamente, como la gente común. A Igor le recordó a su abuelo, mordisqueando elegantemente tomates rellenos y lamentando la victoria de los comunistas. Igor no paraba quieto en su silla, preguntándose cuánto tardaría Dolohov en darse cuenta de que sus familiares estaban probablemente en bandos opuestos de la Revolución Rusa.

Dolohov le lanzó una mirada irónica.

-No te preocupes, Karkarov. No soy comunista. Sólo me gusta su modo de vida. Personas realistas.

Igor cogió un tenedor e intentó pescar un pepinillo de un bote, frunciendo el entrecejo. ¿Estaba Dolohov usando Legeremancia? ¿Por qué no podía sentirla? Era lo suficientemente bueno en Oclumancia como para...

-Y no te preocupes porque lea tu mente tampoco -añadió-. Simplemente entiendo a las personas. Y usa tus dedos, Igor. Más fácil así.

Igor dejó el tenedor y metió la mano en el bote de pepinillos, vacilando entre la irritación y la diversión. En Hogwarts, le llamaron _Slick_ ³ por la labia que tenía para escurrirse de los problemas y parecer que tenía el control. Y ahora, apenas pasar media hora con ese extraño hombre le había reducido a comportarse como un torpe adolescente.

-Era político -dijo Dolohov de pronto, sin mirar a Igor-. Cuando volví de Durmstrang, me acusaron de traicionar a mi país y me metieron en prisión.

-¿En una prisión Muggle? -preguntó Igor, olvidándose de masticar.

Dolohov asintió.

-Sí. Me quitaron la varita.

-¿Pero cómo supieron que eras un...?

Dolohov agitó la mano ante él.

-Por favor. ¿Crees que la Revolución ocurrió porque los campesinos y los trabajadores eran buenos guerreros? No. Nosotros ayudamos a los rojos. Vinieron y nos dijeron: "Os dejaremos vivir en paz, tan solo ayudarnos a derrocar al zar". Como idiotas, los creímos. -Suspiró profundamente, rascándose la frente-. Bueno, mis padres lo hicieron.

Igor permaneció en silencio. Ambos tomaron otro trago de vodka y se quedaron sentados en un incómodo silencio durante un rato.

-¿Cómo saliste de ahí? -preguntó finalmente Igor.

-Tenía una pluma de un Augurey, de mi hermana. Hay mucha madera en Siberia. Me costó encontrar una madera buena para una varita, pero acabé consiguiendo hacer una.

-Ingenioso.

-No, afortunado. -Dolohov arrancó un trozo del pan de centeno y lo masticó, una expresión pensativa en su rostro-. En los campos fue donde aprendí sobre los comunistas, su forma de vida. Buenas personas.

-Muggles -cortó Igor, torciendo el gesto.

Dolohov levantó la vista.

-Muggles, magos... no importa. ¿Crees acaso que el Señor Oscuro va a matar a todos los Muggles? Estás equivocado. Necesitamos a los Muggles.

Igor se sintió como si acabaran de abofetearle.

-¿Para qué? Envenenan los oceános, contaminan el aire con sus máquinas y su industria. Van a destruir el mundo...

Dolohov sonrió, un diente de oro brillando en su boca.

-No todos son iguales.

-¿Y qué pasa con los Sangre Sucias? ¿Algunos también son buenos? -preguntó Igor, entrecerrando los ojos.

La sonrisa del otro hombre desapareció.

-No. Eso es lo importante. La mezcla de Sangre no debería estar permitida. Somos magos; ellos son Muggles. Podemos coexistir separados pero no juntos. Ya ves, siento un gran amor por mi país y por sus Muggles. Son felices con su vida simple. No quieren magia. Ni siquiera quieren industria o maquinaria. La civilización los ha intentado erradicar pero ahí siguen.

Igor le miró de soslayo. El vodka estaba cobrándose su parte y empezaba a sentirse atontado.

Un brillo raro centelleaba en los ojos de Dolohov mientras hablaba:

-No sé si alguna vez has visitado la madre patria, Karkarov, pero puedo decirte que es hermosa. Tiene vastas estepas y bosques interminables, campos de trigo que brillan como el oro. Las horribles, carbonizadas manos de la guerra han vagado por ahí y le han robado su belleza. Ahora los rojos ya no están en el poder pero el país está roto. Necesita ser limpiado, y el Señor Oscuro me ayudará, si yo le ayudo. Por eso estoy aquí. ¿Por qué estás tú aquí, Karkarov?

Igor se quedó mirando al plato que había ante él y buscó desesperado en su mente una respuesta que ese gigante entre los hombres encontrase apropiada. Por primera vez en su vida, deseó poder preocuparse de algo aparte de sí mismo con tanta convicción y dedicación.

-Creo en los ideales del Señor Oscuro -respondió, eligiendo cuidadosamente las palabras-. Y me gustaría tomar parte promoviendo su causa.

Dolohov lo estudió durante un momento. Finalmente, asintió.

-Bebamos.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Dolohov había sido el primer mortífago al que Igor había conocido. Fue también la primera persona a la que Igor traicionó. El silencio de la sala del tribunal estabacargado de sospecha, burla, malicia. Igor miró a Barty Crouch y habló.

-Estaba Antonin Dolohov. Lo... lo vi torturar a un sinfín de Muggles y... y de gente que no era partidaria del Señor Tenebroso.

-Ya hemos atrapado a Dolohov. Fue apresado poco después de usted.

-¿De verdad? -exclamó Igor, abriendo los ojos-. Me... ¡me alegro de oírlo!

En lo más profundo de su mente, vio pasar la estepa rusa, interminables campos de trigo, y el extraño brillo en los ojos de Dolohov aquel nublado y lluvioso sábado.

Por un segundo, Igor se dio cuenta de que envidiaba la ambición de los otros por alcanzar unos fines más elevados. Hubo un breve instante durante el cual quiso levantarse y proclamar su lealtad hacia algo más grande que él mismo, pero no había nada más a excepción de eslóganes vacíos y promesas rotas.

Luego Crouch hizo la siguiente pregunta, y el momento pasó.

**-FIN-**

¹ _Samovar: Recipiente de origen ruso, provisto de un tubo interior donde se ponen carbones, que se usa para calentar el agua del té. _

²_ En el original: "You call it Petrograd. I approve. Good Russian name, none of that 'burg' nonsense." Juega con el "burgo" de San Peterburgo para volverlo despectivo y rechazar el cambio de nombre de la ciudad. En español... quedaba muy raro xD así que puse San Petersburgo entero._

_³ Slick: Escurridizo, hábil, con mucha labia, con mucha maña_.


End file.
